Мама умней
«'Мама умней'» (англ. Mother Knows Best, досл. Мама лучше знает) – сольная ￼песня матушки Готель из м/ф «Рапунцель: Запутанная история». Она исполнена, когда Готель объясняет Рапунцель, что мир опасен и жесток и потому девушка обречена жить в башне. Текст песни Основной |-|Английский текст= Mother Gothel: You want to go outside? Ugh, why, Rapunzel! Look at you, as fragile as a flower Still a little sapling, just a sprout You know why we stay up in this tower Rapunzel: I know, but--'' '''Mother Gothel:' That's right! To keep you safe and sound, dear Guess I always knew this day was coming Knew that soon you'd want to leave the nest Soon, but not yet Rapunzel: But-— Mother Gothel: Shh! Trust me, pet Mother knows best Mother knows best Listen to your mother It's a scary world out there Mother Gothel: Mother knows best One way or another Something will go wrong, I swear Ruffian, thugs Poison ivy, quicksand Cannibals and snakes The plague! Rapunzel: No! Mother Gothel: Yes! Rapunzel: But--'' '''Mother Gothel:' Also large bugs Men with pointy teeth, and Stop, no more, you'll just upset me! Mother's right here Mother will protect you Darling, here's what I suggest Skip the drama Stay with Mama Mother knows best (Album version only) Go ahead, get trampled by a rhino Go ahead, get mugged and left for dead Me, I'm just your mother, what do I know? I only bathed and changed and nursed you Go ahead and leave me, I deserve it Let me die alone here, be my guest When it's too late You'll see, just wait Mother knows best Mother knows best Take it from your mumsy On your own, you won't survive Sloppy, under-dressed Immature, clumsy Please, they'll eat you up alive! Gullible, naive Positively grubby Ditzy and a bit, well, hmm vague-- Plus, I believe Gettin' kinda chubby I'm just saying 'cause I wuv you! Mother understands Mother's here to help you All I have is one request Rapunzel? Rapunzel: Yes? Mother Gothel: Don't ever ask to leave this tower again. Rapunzel: Yes, Mother. Mother Gothel: I love you very much, dear. Rapunzel: I love you more. Mother Gothel: I love you most. Don't forget it You'll regret it Mother knows best! |-|Официальный русский дубляж= Деточка, все это так не важно Ну, зачем же искушать судьбу? Знаешь ты сама, зачем мы в башне. Лишь здесь со мной цела ты будешь. Знала я, что этот день настанет, Птенчику на воле веселей. Но нужно ждать и понять: Мама умней! Мама умней, слушай свою маму: Очень страшен мир людей. Мама умней, я же врать не стану, Знаю точно, быть беде. Дикари, бандиты или куст-убийца, Каннибалы и чума, да. Змей, паразиты, мальчик-людоед, И стоп, о, что-то стало дурно мне! Мамочка здесь, мама будет рядом, Вместе с мамой ты сильней! К черту драму, слушай маму! Мама умней! Мама умней, я ж твоя подружка, Там одна ты пропадешь. Ножки пожалей, милая простушка, Врозь ни дня не проживешь! Главное во всем, глупая малышка, -'' ''Верх наивности для всех. Плюс, я гляжу, ты скоро станешь пышкой, Говорю лишь из любви я. Мамочка поймет, мамочка утешит Безопасно только с ней И не стань прекословить Мама умней! Реприза |-|Английский текст= Rapunzel: I think he likes me. Mother Gothel: Likes you? Please, Rapunzel, that's demented! Rapunzel: But Mother, I -'' '''Mother Gothel:' This is why you never should have left! Dear, this whole romance that you've invented, Just proves, you're too naive to be here Why would he like you? Come on now really! Look at you! You think that he's impressed? Don't be a dummy Come with Mummy Mother... Rapunzel: No! Mother Gothel: No? Oh. I see how it is. Rapunzel knows best Rapunzel's so mature now Such a clever grown up miss Rapunzel knows best Fine, if you're so sure now Go ahead, then give him this! Rapunzel: How did you--'' '''Mother Gothel:' This is why he's here! Don't let him deceive you! Give it to him, watch, you'll see! Rapunzel: I will! Mother Gothel: Trust me, my dear That's how fast he'll leave you I won't say I told you so! No, Rapunzel knows best! So if he's such a dreamboat Go ahead and put him to the test! Rapunzel: Mother, wait! Mother Gothel: If he's lying Don't come crying Mother knows best! Интересные факты * Эта песня удивительно похожа на «Stay in Here», первую половину «Out There» («Горбун Нотр-Дама», в которой также есть музыка, написанная Менкеном), поскольку оба кажутся, как будто антагонист пытается защитить своего заложника, которые, по совпадению, оба хотят пойти на фестиваль / вечеринку. * Как очевидно, матушка Готель поет «скоро, но еще нет». Позднее, в тот же день она сказала, что Рапунцель никогда не покинет башню, не противоречит ей. * Песня упоминается в песне фильма «Наследники 2» «Способы быть злой» с линией «Мама всегда знает лучше». Категория:Музыка Категория:Злодейские песни